


I'm Not Just Drunk, I'm in Love With You

by bottombeeb



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon being a sweet boyfriend, Drabble, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, The best boyfriend, girl!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombeeb/pseuds/bottombeeb
Summary: "Your boyfriend might get mad at you for going out without him, but my boyfriend picked me up from the bar w a snack... and a water in the passenger seat, and said “you’re so hot, omg I missed you”"Drabble #5 of our Ot3 Drabble Collection





	I'm Not Just Drunk, I'm in Love With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandon/gifts).



> Title from Run Dry by Patrick Stump!

Trick doesn’t remember calling her boyfriend, but she must have at some point in the night because as she stands outside of the bar, trying to get her bearings, she sees a familiar car pull up to the curb. The window rolls down, and she stumbles over, knowing that if she had been wearing heels or really anything other than her trainers, she would be face down on the pavement right now.

“Breeeeeeeenddddd!” she yells, head half-in the window as she smiles at the boy in the driver's seat.

“Triiiiiiick!” Brendon responds, with a smile in his voice and on his lips, voice imitating her tone.

“What’re  _ you  _ doing here?” she asks, feeling bubbly and giggly.

Brendon gives her a fond smile, and that’s when the smell of something amazing floats to her. She sniffs and closes her eyes, not stopping the moan that falls from her lips. Whatever that is, she needs it.

“Picking up my beautiful drunk girl and making sure she’s safe,” is his simple reply, before he adds, “oh and bringing her something to eat, because I’m sure she’s hungry.”

OH! So is that smell for her? It seems greasy and hot and good lord she needs it now. She’s so hungry and drunk and mmmm fast food, yes perfect.

She struggles with the door, failing to open it from the outside and then also failing to open it from the inside. Brendon takes pity on her and reaches across the console of his car to open the door for her, pushing it open. She fumbles her way into the car and then leans towards him, putting both of her drunk and sticky hands on his face and pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. She probably tastes like beer and smells like sweat, but she’s too drunk to care. She’s happy to see her man.

They break apart to the sound of a horn honking behind them, and Trick vaguely flips a finger in the direction of the sound, hoping that it was her middle finger, but not being sure. 

“GO ‘ROUND, ASSHOLE,” she yells out of the still-open door, earning them another honk and a yelled expletive, but at least the car behind them moves.

Brendon laughs, a loud and happy sound, and his eyes could not be more adoring. It’s been almost a year since Brendon moved to Chicago, since he uprooted his comfortable life in Vegas and moved across the country for one particular short and angry strawberry blonde, but Trick thinks he still isn’t used to her road rage. Or the road rage of all the other drivers in the city. Apparently Vegas had shitty drivers, but none of them as aggressive and loud as those in the 312. 

Trick grumbles and slams the door shut, mood turning from happy to pissed in a moment’s notice.

“You’re so hot and cute, oh my god I missed you,” Brendon says, and Trick feels her heart skip, and her mood start to rise again.

“Miss you too,” Trick says with a small quirk of a smile, before she’s apologizing in her drunk and slurring voice, “sorry you wern’t in-vided. Girls night.”

Brendon quirks an eyebrow at her, and Trick rests her head against the headrest, watching that eyebrow. She loves that eyebrow. Loves the little scar that makes his hair grow weird. Loves everything about him. Loves loves loves.

“I thought you went out with Pete?” he asks, drawing Trick’s attention back in.

“Yah, that’s what I said. Girls night,” she responds with a roll of her eyes, feeling her heart light up at her boyfriend’s loud laughter.

He opens his mouth to respond, but then Trick’s memory catches up to her and she sniffs the air.

“Where my snack?” she asks, with a frown, because hey she hasn’t gotten what she was promised yet!

Brendon laughs and reaches for the console, grabbing a bottle of water and a greasy fast food bag and handing it to her. 

“Make sure you drink that water or you’ll feel like crap tomorrow, babe,” he says as she snatches the stuff out of his hands.

She rips the bag in an effort to get it open, not caring how desperate she seems because damn does she feel like she could  _ eat  _ right now. She pulls out the huge wrapped burger and frowns. A burger? Well at least Brendon got fries. Fries will have to do because she knows she’ll get sick from the meat, even if she did want to just go for it.

“It’s an impossible whopper,” Brendon explains, but Trick’s drunk brain doesn’t really understand what he’s trying to say.

“ _ You’re  _ an impossible whopper,” Trick mumbles back as she grabs a handful of fries, stuffing them into her mouth without preamble.

Brendon chuckles, and Trick feels the car start to move as they pull back out into the late-night Chicago street. The burger smells so good, and it’s been so long since she’d had shitty fast food meat. God why did Brendon torture her with this?

“No it’s a vegetarian burger, Trick,” Brendon responds, amusement clear in his voice, “you can eat it.”

“I can?” she asks, eyes wide as she looks between the wrapped double burger and her boyfriend.

When Brendon confirms that yes, she can eat it, her eyes light up like a kid on Christmas. She wants to kiss him. She wants to cheer. She wants to ask how how how!?! But instead what she does is tear through the wrapping and sink her teeth into the somehow-Patricia-friendly whopper. She moans around the taste, loud and happy, and if she were an emotional person, she might even cry. She doesn’t come up for air, not even when Brendon gives her an intimidated look and tells her to breathe, until the entire burger is gone and she’s licked her fingers clean. 

“Good?” Brendon asks, but there's a smile on his face that says he already knows the answer.

“Perfect,” Trick responds with a content smile, “like you.”

The look Brendon gives her is one she wants to save and hold with her forever. She can’t even bring herself to be embarrassed when Brendon reaches over to wipe some mustard off of her messy face. She chases his thumb with her lips, catching it in his mouth and sucking the sauce off of it. Brendons eyes flash dark for a moment, but he doesn’t take the opportunity she’s giving him to make this dirty and sexual. Instead, he reaches for the water sitting untouched on the seat next to her. He hands it to her with the instruction to drink up, and when she tips the bottle back to wash down her perfect late night snack, she feels a hand resting easily just above her knee.

When she finally puts the nearly-empty bottle down, she rests a hand over Brendon’s, interlocking their fingers. It looks like her hand is spooning his and it makes her laugh in her head, to see the difference of her tiny structure holding his larger one. She wants to slide his hand higher and have some fun, or maybe get her own hands on him, but it’s late and the road is dark, so she decides she can wait. When they get home she can thank him for the food, and show him  _ just  _ how thankful she is. 

\--

By the time Brendon pulls into their driveway, feeling tired and sleepy, Trick is fast asleep in the passenger seat, still holding his hand gently. He tries to pull away but her fingers tighten and she doesn’t let him go. He thinks for a moment that she’s awake, but then he realizes that she’s not. She was just holding onto him in her sleep. It makes him smile. He leans over to kiss her cheek, not minding the smell of fast food and beer. He doesn’t mind her drunk ass calling him in the middle of the night. He doesn’t mind going out of his way to pick her up from the bar. He doesn’t mind having to drive to 5 different Burger Kings just to find one with a vegetarian burger for her. 

He doesn’t mind any of that. Because Brendon loves her, and she’s worth it.


End file.
